


22 Seconds

by UnderTheRedHood



Series: Here Lies Jason Peter Todd [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Jason needs to stop blaming Jason for his death, Mentions of Barbara Gordon, batfamily, let's stop blaming Jason for his death, mentions of Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, mentions of Commissioner Gordon, mentions of Dick Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheRedHood/pseuds/UnderTheRedHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is approximately fifteen feet between your broken body and the door. There is twenty-two seconds until that pulsing bomb explodes, splintering your bones and flesh in all directions. There is over a million words in the English language and yet none of them can express the amount of regret you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Seconds

There is approximately fifteen feet between your broken body and the door. There is twenty-two seconds until that pulsing bomb explodes, splintering your bones and flesh in all directions. There is over a million words in the English language and yet none of them can express the amount of regret you feel.

It's in this moment that you realize how young you really are. It's in this moment when it occurs to you that all he ever did was help you. He took you in, encouraged you, trained you, taught you how to be someone important. He is a father to you, and you've thrown that all away in desperation to be more than you are.

But that's it, isn't it? He's always known how much you are. He's always cared about you. This entire time you've been looking for a parent who could love you, somebody who could love a kid as unlovable as yourself, and you've had that somebody all along.

Now you're asking yourself: was it worth it?

And the answer is so obvious, it might as well be painted on the ceiling above you.

Lonely doesn't begin to describe how you feel. You just know that in the now fourteen seconds you have left, he will come and he save you. He always has. You can't think about yourself being left here alone, about to be shattered like glass. You can't think about the way you're bleeding from the gashes that crooked crowbar left. You can't think about the pain in your right shoulder, or how that wicked-faced man probably dislocated it. You can't think about the fracture of your brow-bone or rusty taste of blood in your mouth. All you can think about is him. He's going to be here in any second.

Seven.

This isn't a big deal, you're in these kind of situations all of the time.

Six.

You're remembering how Alfred always insists that you drink hot tea when you get sick, and how you always tell him it tastes gross. When you get home, you're going to admit that you like it.

Five.

And when you get home, you're going to thank Commissioner Gordon for covering for you all of those times he caught you smoking on the job.

Four.

And all those times you've pretended to hate cats, well... Selina should know that they're actually one of your favorite animals.

Three.

You really did appreciate how Barbara threw you a surprise party for your fifteenth birthday. It was the first time anybody ever did that for you.

Two.

When you see Dick again, you're going to tell him that you actually think it's pretty cool he speaks Romanian.  You're going to take him up on that offer to hang out and talk.

One.

And Bruce needs to know that you lo--

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think maybe I'm sadistic because why else would I write so many angsty Jason fics(?)


End file.
